Cheated
by GeorgiaPeach33829
Summary: Mercedes gets heartbroken by the one person she thought would be there forever. Who helped him break her heart? Will she ever cope? Will she handle it the right way? Best friends sancedes One-Shot Contains harsh language


**Title** : Pain

 **Rated** : PG-13 of language

 **Characters** : Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, Sam Evans, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Britany Peirce, Kurt Hummel, Blain Anderson, Mike Change, Tina Cohen-Chang, Artie Abrams, and Will Schuster

 **Summary** : Mercedes goes through one of the hardest things anyone could go through.

 ** _I_** **_DONT OWN GLEE OR THE SONG THE_** **_ONLY THING I OWN IS THE STORYLINE_**

* * *

 **Mercedes POV:**

I just can't believe this man! I spent three years with him giving him my all and this is what he does to me. I helped him built his business and he's just gonna throw me away like I'm yesterday's trash! I stuck with him through thick and thin even when he didn't deserve it. I helped him up when he was down, Me! It was always me encouraging him, having faith in him, loving him, liking him. Even before we were in a relationship. Even all the way back when, when I was just the chubby little girl with purple barrettes and proud family lunch box in the fourth grade. Who stayed with his ass when he got in trouble and had to write lines at recess? ME! Who helped him with his homework and study for test the night before? ME! It's always me! Now that he's a senior in high school he wants to forget the person who helped his ass get there?! Ain't this a bitch? I thought I was the ideal girlfriend you know? I thought we had a perfect relationship like everybody else, but nah I have to hear what's going on in my relationship through whispers around school.

 _"I can't believe he would just dog her like that"_

 _"Awe they were so cute together"_

 _"Guess the perfect couple aren't so perfect now are they ha-ha"_

 _"I can't believe he would **cheat** on that"_

There's that word " **Cheat** ". You know I just can't bring myself to say it out loud, it hurts so much. After everything I did for him, everything I gave him. I gave that man my fucking virginity and he's gonna cheat on me. I gave him my heart on a silver platter that floated on a cloud. Brand new… never touched. I didn't realize how much I was hurting until I was out with my girls one day. Quinn said something funny. So yeah I laughed like the rest of them but then I had the very strong urge to cry like a baby so I did. No matter how bad I tried to stop it I couldn't. The tears flowed down my face like a rapid waterfall. I kid you not, you couldn't tell where one tear ended and another began. So there I was, huddle up in a ball sitting in the trunk of my explorer with half of my things on the ground while the others were in the trunk just bawling. Pathetic right? I know and like clockwork he calls, I ignore it... for now.

Ten minutes pass and Quinn, Tina, Santana, and Brittany have picked up my things and climbed in my car with me. So now we are in a girl huddle in my car, Santana goes to the front and turns on the air conditioner and I let everything out. I've asked him if he was doing what I thought he was doing but he would always deny it and I trusted him so I never pushed the issue. Call it women's intuition or whatever, but the irking feeling never left me. I got depressed, really depressed. I wouldn't talk to anybody. I never went out any more just stayed home watching sad ass movies feeling sorry for myself. I know what to do to stop making myself feel like shit. He's out having fun why can't I have fun too? I wanna have fun too! Then something stopped me... My momma. It's like she could read my mind or something because all she did was look at my face. " No mercy you're not him. You don't hurt people. You move on baby. The best revenge is living great. Now you go upstairs take a shower and get dressed me and you are going out." She gave me a kiss and left.

That day we got our nails did. I went matte black with an intricate lace design on each ring finger. Then off to the hair salon. I wanted something new so I got dark brown highlights and loose curls all around. It took ten minutes for me to find the perfect outfit for tomorrow. I found these cute distressed high wasted black frayed shorts and a simple nude pink tank top that I plan on tucking into them. Then we went to the other side of the mall and I found the sexiest pair of black suede booties with spikes coming out of the heel and a button down black and white checker board dress, it just looked like and oversized shirt to me but I'm just saying, it would go perfect over my outfit. To top it all off a nude pink beanie. My make-up would be sexy yet soft. I already talked to the girls about everything and they're on board. Now all I have to do is survive the school.

Next day on the way to school I hear this song on the radio and it sums up what happened to me perfectly. I'm so into the song I don't notice that Santana is knocking on my window.

"Buenos Dias dulzura. Good morning sweetness are you going to be okay today?" she asked as she tightened up her ponytail while glaring down a whispering freshmen.

"Hey Satan. Yeah I'm going to be ok. Momma gave me a reality check yesterday so I'm good." I replied while ignoring whispers. As we walk to our lockers Tina and Brittany fall into line along with us and say hello

"If you're sure your gonna be ok. Anyway what can I do to get you into one of these uniforms this season? You know you're hotness so you could really own this school and we can share the title HBIC since Queen Quinn is out of the fold. I can't have you walking around here looking lonely. Now that fairy dumped you for blain the warbler and dwarf, you are open to the public as drive thru sass and I like that so..." we arrive at our lockers and she looks at me with her perfectly plucked brow arched in question

"Well since I know you won't accept no for an answer, let's see how I feel tomorrow ok? If I walk into school looking off the charts hot then you can drag me to sues office but if I come looking worst then berry then the answer is no, got it?"

"Yay mercycedes is gonna be a cheerio!" exclaims brits as she jumps up and down while clapping

"I said if."

"Whatever your gonna walk into this school on Wednesday in red and white I can feel it" smirks Tina as she flips her hair

"Hell yea but just to let you know NO ONE can look worse than that." she laughs

"That reminds me I'm going to change the song. It's very easy vocals with a very very relatable message."

"Okay text us the song and well listen to it until glee" she says with a hint of smile

 ** _!RING!_**

"Okay let me get to class, bye guys" I give Tina and brit a hug and kiss on the cheek as we say our goodbyes. Britt give tana a kiss and leaves

"Are you sure you are gonna be okay today? All you have to do is text a code red and I'll be there with rusty razors and all." tana gives me a hug and searches my eyes for hesitation

"I promise you if I need you ill text you. Bye bay-bay" I give her a hug and kiss on the cheek

"Okay later sweetness" she returns them both and walks in a different direction

* * *

 ** _LATER IN GLEE:_**

I was the last one to walk in on purpose. Of course Rachel was going on and on about regionals and how the set list should be built around her because she's the star... yeah, whatever. Noah gave me a longing look and the smile that used to make my knees weak, used to. I walk to the front of the room and I'm instantly flanked by Tana, Tina, and Brits.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah hobbit go sit down cedes has a song to sing" In true Rachel fashion she throws a temper tantrum that Mr. Schue had to settle down

"No Rachel this song is inspired by you so you should be the center of attention" I take two chairs and sit them I'm the very middle of the risers. I plant Rachel in one and Noah in the other

"This is for the both of you"

 **(Bold = Mercedes,** Underlined= Santana, Brittany, and Tina)  
Mercedes takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. As soon as the song begins they pop back open and land on puck

Oh, oh, **our love is running into a burning building**  
Oh, oh, **our love is scattered ash with a burnt-up feeling**  
 **Feel the heat so we started running**  
 **You know you saw it coming**  
 **But the memories are still in my mind**  
Burning like smoke and fire

 **Rumors spread like wildfire**  
 **I held a strong ground**  
 **But I've been burning down**  
 **Cause it's like fire**  
 **Is all I hear about**  
 **And we are fading out**  
 **Don't wanna turn out the light**  
 **But it's like...**

 **I'm no firefighter**  
 **I just need to breathe tonight**  
 **So sound the alarm**  
 **And there goes the night**

Oh, oh, **our love is running into a burning building**  
Oh, oh, **our love is scattered ash with a burnt-up feeling**  
 **Feel the heat so we started running**  
 **You know you saw it coming**  
 **But the memories are still in my mind**  
Burning like smoke and fire

 **Secrets in a small town  
** (Mercedes walks up to puck)  
 **They always get around**  
 **But the flame has been put out**  
 **And I am hearing  
** (She walks up to Rachel)  
 **All this small talk**  
 **They whisper as I walk**  
 **In a house that's boarded up**  
 **So good luck**

 **I'm no firefighter**  
 **I just need to breathe tonight**  
 **So sound the alarm  
** (She glares at Puck)  
 **And there goes the night**

Oh, oh, **our love is running into a burning building**  
Oh, oh, **our love is scattered ash with a burnt-up feeling**  
 **Feel the heat so we started running**  
 **You know you saw it coming**  
 **But the memories are still in my mind**  
 **Burning like smoke and fire**

 **Smoke and fire**  
 **Smoke and fire**  
 **Don't you know that**  
 **If there's smoke there's fire  
** (She looks at Puck while she asks this question)  
 **Smoke there's fire**  
 **Smoke there's fire**  
 **Now, now**  
Oh, oh, **and now it's over**  
Oh, oh, **I'm getting colder**  
Oh, oh, **and it's the feeling**  
 **Of running into a burning building**

 **Rumors spread like wildfire**  
 **I held a strong ground**  
 **But I've been BURNING DOWN!**

Oh, oh, **our love is running into a burning building**  
Oh, oh, **our love is scattered ash with a burnt-up feeling**  
 **Feel the heat so we started running**  
 **You know you saw it coming**  
 **But the memories are still in my mind**  
 **Burning like smoke and fire**

 **Smoke and fire**  
 **Smoke and fire**  
 **Don't you know that**  
 **If there's smoke there's fire**  
 **Smoke there's fire**  
 **Smoke there's fire**  
 **Now, now**  
Oh, oh, **and now it's over**  
Oh, oh, **I'm getting colder**  
Oh, oh, **I'm so tired**  
 **Burning like smoke and fire**

Mercedes walks up to puck, drops the mic in his lap and tries to walks out but he stops her and grabs her arm before she could step out of the door.

"Cedes wait! Please it's not what it looks like I promise. I love you so much please don't do this." Puck actually had tears in his eyes. Well too little too late for that. All I could do was think ""I know this dumbass isn't touching me"" so I glared at him then back at his hand on my arm until he let go. When he did let go he threw his arms around my waist and held on so tight and long Finn, Sam and Mr. Schue had to drag him off of me. Then he fell to his knees

"Please please please don't leave. I didn't mean anything I swear it was just a bunch of kissing and touching." I arched my brow unbelievingly

"Okay we had sex one time but I swear that was all and after that she just wouldn't leave me alone. I promise that is all" when I heard that it was like the dam was reopened because the tears didn't stop and I felt my heart break all over again

"What did I tell you when we first got together? Didn't I tell you to break up with me before you cheat on me? That's all I asked the whole time we were together I didn't ask for another thing, that was it and you couldn't do it. Wasn't I enough. I gave you everything. I gave you all of me and you threw it away" I shook my head willing the tears to stop. Noah 'Puck' Puckerman is on his knees with his head in his hand while tears are streaming down his face and it pisses me off. By now his confession plus the open door has generated an audience in the hallway but I don't notice. All I notice is Santana by my side holding my hand while glaring at Puck.

"You have some nerve you know that? You,18-year-old self-proclaimed badass, on a dusty ass floor crying harder than he did on the day he was born. You're pathetic! You don't want me then you want me? You now have the nerve to feel sorry for yourself? What the fuck! You had me in every way possible but you cheat on me with that." I point at Rachel who has a mixed look of satisfaction, embarrassment, and sadness.

"When you were a dumbass and tried to steal a ATM who went to see you every Saturday and Monday? I gave you my world! We had a future planned and you threw it away for her! I never thought about another man the wrong way. Never entertained the wrong conversations with men and here you are fucking Rachel Berry every chance you get?!" he looks like he wants to input something but I shut him down

"That one-time crap was just that… crap! We have been together since the 7th grade. I know you better than you know yourself" I finally calm down and all girls surround me

"You broke me. You broke my heart" I let out in a hush tone but I feel my strength return. I clear my throat, wipe my face and hold my head up high. I began to speak in the strongest voice I can, shocking a few people

"But don't expect me to wallow in self-pity forever. I'm a grown ass women and to quote Queen Bey don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable. I may not be ready to jump right into another relationship right now, but don't think I won't move on. I will put my heart back together again. It might not happen overnight but gradually over time I will get stronger. I will get stronger with every breath I take. Who knows I just might forgive you in the future but I will never forget the way you made me feel. I will never forget the way I felt hearing the whispers and getting the stares all over town. You made me look like a fool for holding you down. You made me look stupid. From this day on forward forget I even exist to you. When you see me around act like you don't know me because I will do the very same to you. I don't want you anymore. At first I was like it's just rumors, you know, jealousy. But they never went away just got stronger. I was like okay I'm going to trust him because what is a relationship without trust right? I knew about the kiss, but it was a kiss I could get over that. I just wanted you to tell me about it but you didn't. I didn't care about the kiss because I'm not going to throw away a six-year long relationship over one kiss. Then you stuck your dick into that girl, probably taking her virginity, because Finn didn't take it and neither did Jesse so it had to be you." I chuckle a little bit

"She actually had the nerve to come and tell me about her mystery guy and how he made love to her three times that night and how romantic it was. She told me how they exchanged vows of love and everything. I asked her who he was and all she did was smile and walk away. I thought that was weird but then I saw you and you were very jumpy. You would just tell me you love me out of nowhere and I was like this is so sweet. Whenever she was around you would be all over me or be overly affectionate. Then when we would make love it was like you were trying to erase something or someone" I look over at Rachel who is staring at the floor

"Did you even really love me or was it to get into my pants?"

"N-N-No cedes I did love you. I still do p-p-p-p-please don't do this to me." He finally gets off the floor now he's holding onto my hands for dear life

"No you didn't love me because if you did you would have told me about the kiss. If you did love me, you wouldn't have done what you did. If you did love me, you wouldn't have made me feel so unworthy and insufficient" I'm amazed that my voice is so strong by I feel so weak

"I'm so sorry baby. Please forgive me. I-I-I-I-I need you. Please I can't breathe without you please." he looks all cried out

"You can't breathe without me?"

"I can't breathe without you baby please"

"You feel like you're under water about to drown?"

"Yes"

"You feel helpless and hopeless?"

"Yes, baby please don't leave me." he starts kiss my hands

"You feel unwanted?"

"Yes, please mercy don't leave me"

"Welcome to the club" I say in a hushed voice. I finally pull my hands away and he drops to the ground again. Santana puts her arm around my shoulder and cradles my head to her chest as we walk away leave the one person I thought was going to be in my life forever, behind.

 __ _ **THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

 _ **IM BACK! GUYS I AM SOO SORRY I LEFT YOU HANGING FOR SO LONG. I HAVE A FEW UPDATES ABOUT MY LIFE. FIRST IM ABOUT TO GRADUATE HS IN MAY AND IM ALREADY DONE WITH TWO OF MY CLASSES SO THAT MEANS MORE TIME TO WRITE FOR YOU GUYS. NOTHING IS REALLY GOING ON RIGHT NOW JUST GETTING READY FOR PROM, GRAD BASH, AND SENIOR PARADE. A SENIOR PARADE IS WHEN THE SCHOOL TAKES THE GRADUATING SENIORS ON A WALK THROUGH THEIR OLD MIDDLE AND ELEMENTARY SCHOOL IN OUR CAP AND GOWNS. LET THIS BE A INSPIRATION FOR SOME OF YOU. NEVER LET ANYONE TELL YOU WHAT YOU CAN AND CANNOT DO!**_

 _ **Song used: S**_ ** _abrina Carpenter- Smoke and Fire_**


End file.
